Hop vines are typically grown on trellises, and harvested by cutting the vines away from the trellises at or near ground level. The hop cones are then picked from the hop vines, typically by hanging the whole hop vines from hooks, or processing the hop vines with machinery. Although taxonomically classified as “bines” because of their stout stems and hairs to aid in climbing, hop stems are interchangeably referred to herein as both “vines” and “bines.” Known machines process the hop vines in batches, resulting in increased time and labor required to pick the hop cones. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to hop picking machines.